


A Request

by Esty111



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cullen...can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"I want...I want you to take me like a...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> More Cullen smut. Can't seem to help myself.
> 
> Completely ambiguous female Inquisitor for your reading pleasure.

They had stumbled up the stairs to her chambers in a frenzy, all roaming hands, interlocked lips and probing tongues. The second he kicked the final door shut behind them layers of clothing were peeled off quickly, ungracefully. Once they were naked they fell on the bed, her on top, straddling his hips and shamelessly grinding her pelvis into his hips.    

"Cullen," she breathed in between heated kisses. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied as he lowered his large hands to cup her ass and knead the supple flesh.

She had wanted this for a while but every time she thought she had gathered enough courage to ask him, her composure faltered and the words remained unspoken.

But not tonight.

She moved her mouth to his ear, unable to look at him while she made her appeal. She bit his earlobe lightly then spoke.

"I want...I want you to take me like a whore," she whispered.

He stiffened beneath her and she held her breath. They had been together long enough now, knew each other's pasts, fears, all the curves and edges. She knew he had been with whores before her and it didn't bother her. She also had her share of dalliances in beds that were not her own. Yet with all their familiarity she knew he would not take such a request lightly.

Cullen removed his right hand from her backside and brought it to her cheek. He lifted her face and brought her gaze to meet his.

His eyes bore into hers, reading, calculating, as if her words were one of his reports and he was trying to decipher how to best proceed, what the best course of action would be.

After a long moment he decided on a kiss.

Gently, ever so gently, his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers twining in her hair. He pulled her down until their lips met, warm, wet and still swollen from before. He kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping into her hot mouth and caressing hers. She responded and melted against him, arms wrapped around his neck, hips moving slowly and softly. He was long, hard and pulsing against her stomach. His hand that wasn't in her hair trailed from her waist to her shoulders and back. They kissed like this for some time, savoring the feel of one another. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers, eyes locked on hers with an intensity she had never seen before.

She felt a slight flutter in her stomach, nerves trickling in as he had not yet responded.

They disappeared the moment he spoke.  

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said lowly. Then, without warning he grabbed her hips and flipped them over forcefully so that her back was on the bed and he hovered over her. He did not stay there for long, though. Instead, he moved off the mattress and stood at the foot of the bed. She propped herself on her elbows but did not move otherwise.

She briefly eyed his large, proud cock straining in the air then allowed her gaze to roam over his broad frame. She drank in every taught muscle, from  his long, lean legs to his defined abdomen to his perfect pectorals and ungodly biceps. Then she finally made her way to his face. She felt her core drench with wetness and heat from what she saw there.

He usually looked at her with affection and adoration when they made love but all traces of those were gone. In their place was a heady mixture of lust, power, possessiveness and primal maleness that she associated only with Cullen.       

She almost hummed in pleasure. This was what she wanted. And he was going to give it to her.

"You will call me 'Ser'." His voice was sultry, dangerous.

"And what will you call me?" She asked coyly, looking up at him from beneath long lashes. If he was going to fuck her like a whore she was going to play the part.

"Your name does not matter," he replied evenly. She shivered.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered. She complied without hesitation, facing him. "Turn the other way and spread your legs." She obeyed, giving him a perfect view of her plump ass and her wet cunt, dripping with anticipation. She heard him move closer to the bed and turned her head to look at him.

His hand came down on her ass with a loud smack. She moaned loudly and dropped her head, pleasure and pain sizzling deliciously together. He never spanked her before. She liked it.

"You will keep your eyes forward. Is that clear?" His voice was still calm.

"Yes."

He spanked her again, harder than before, and she moaned like the whore she was pretending to be.

"Yes, what?"       

"Yes, ser," she whimpered, her mind hazy with arousal.

"Good girl."

She heard a soft thud then his breath against her heat and she realized that he had dropped down to his knees. Long fingers encircled her thighs and pulled her legs apart even more. She could feel that his mouth was close to her. So very close.

"You're a pretty one," he said as he flexed his fingers against her flesh. Cullen was deep in their little game. He didn't do anything halfway.

"Do you like what you see, ser?"

He spanked her once more and she hissed with pleasure.

"You will speak only when spoken to. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ser."

He smacked her ass again and again, and then another time, even though she had obeyed his command. Cullen seemed to just like spanking her.  

When he was satisfied with the red tint on her skin he nuzzled his nose against her inner thigh and inhaled deeply.

"You're already soaking wet," he murmured against her. "An eager little slut." She moaned and trembled in response.

"Do you want my cock?"

"Yes, ser," she whispered.

"Tell me."

"I want your cock inside me, ser."

"How do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was still so controlled, so smooth. She was nothing more than a quivering puddle of arousal, ready to please him however he asked.

"Fuck me hard. Fuck me until I scream," she mewled.

She thought she heard him suppress a groan but she could not be certain with her senses so overpowered by her fantasy.    

"Move up," he ordered.

She crawled up the bed and braced herself, hands gripping the covers. She could feel her wetness dripping down her legs and she almost snuck a peak at him over her shoulder.

The bed dipped down with his weight and he grasped her hips as he settled behind her. Without a word his put his palm in between her shoulders and pushed down so that her face was pressed against the mattress, ass sticking up  in the air.

He pressed the tip of his engorged cock against her cunt but didn't enter her, not yet. She tried to move her hips as subtly as possible to get him closer to her but he noticed. Cullen never missed a thing.

Her punishment was another sharp smack to the ass and she could not help the loud groan that escaped her. He was good at this. He was so  very good at this.

"So impatient," he muttered quietly as he moved his tip up and down against her. "Do you not get enough cock? Or are you just so desperate to have mine inside you?"

"Just your cock. I just want your cock." He was torturing her. It was absolute torture the way he teased her. And she loved every second of it.

His grip on her hips tightened. 

"Beg for it. Beg me to fuck your sweet little cunt."   

She didn't hesitate to respond.

"Please ser. Please fuck me. Please take me with that big cock. I want you inside me." The breathy words spilled out of her mouth without control. She was hoping he would oblige her but instead got another hard smack to the ass. She moaned and pressed her face against the covers.

"Give me your hands."

She moved them behind her back and Cullen grasped both of her wrists with one of his hands. His other palm remained grasping her hip tightly. 

Then he pushed into her with a single, hard thrust.

She screamed at the hot jolt of pleasure that ripped through her body when his cock was finally inside her. He growled and pushed himself as far into her as he could until his hips were flush against her ass. His grip on her wrists was like a vice and she was certain there would be finger-shaped bruises on her hip in the morning.

He barely gave her time to adjust to his long thickness before he pulled out all the way and thrust into her again.

And so it went.

Cullen was always an assertive lover but he had never taken her like this.

Each thrust of his hips pounded her into the mattress so hard the wooden frame of the bed creaked. His cock was long and thick and filled her so completely she could barely take it but he felt so _good_ she never wanted him to stop. She moaned and cried out with each every movement and he did the same, the rough grunts and filthy words pouring out of his mouth as he fucked her senseless making her wetter than she thought possible.

"That's it. Take it hard you dirty little slut. Tell me how good my cock feels," he said roughly, his savage rhythm never faltering.

"You feel so good ser. Your cock is stretching me so much. Don't stop fucking me. Don't ever stop!"  

He growled again, an animalistic sound, and brought the hand that was at her hip around to her stomach then down to her cunt where he sought out her little bundle of nerves and began stroking it expertly.

She screamed and arched her back, her body humming and thrumming with ecstasy. Her vision was blurry and she could feel the beginning of her orgasm coiling in between her legs.

 Cullen leaned down so that his chiseled, sweaty torso was covering her back and his face was pressed against her neck.

"Come for me you little whore. I want to feel that hot, tight cunt squeeze my cock when you come."

"Yes ser", she sobbed. "Please me make come!"

He bit down on her shoulder and increased his pace, slamming into her at a brutal pace. It didn't take long for her to scream out his name as her release crashed over her. Wave after wave of a powerful climax engulfed every limb of her body and her walls gripped his cock tightly every time he pushed into her. The feel of her clenching around him sent Cullen over the edge and with a few, final vicious thrusts he spilled himself inside her with a long, guttural groan of pleasure.

Completely spent, she collapsed on the bed and Cullen tumbled down beside her. Immediately he pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply, just as he had before. She kissed him back slowly, her lips soft and her tongue lazy. He caressed her back then stroked her tender backside, then he ran his hand down her thigh to her knee and draped her leg over his so they were flush against each other.

When their lips separated she rested her head against his chest and he kissed her forehead. After a few minutes he felt her shiver and pulled the rumpled covers over them.

She snuggled up closer to him and sighed, a soft, content sound that brought a smile to his lips.

"I didn't overdo it?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not all at. You were perfect. Thank you," she replied, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you," he said softly against her hair.

"I love you too, Cullen."

 

 


End file.
